Your Song
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: MajorSEMMA. "Tell me I'm your king and your my queen, that no one eles can come between". A part musical with the Degrassi cast and our favorite couples, mainly about love&Highschool. Bigger summary inside, not lame I swear. Songs from other musicals.Enjy
1. Back To School

Okay, just a message to the readers: When the writing is _like this _it means that someone is singing. The rest is just normal. I'm only going to do 1 or 2 chapters to see if people are actually interested in this, because if not... I'll just delete it. Thank you if you review! It would mean a lot to me. Also. If you want to hear the song while reading, try looking it up on youtube, most of them are there!

**Bigger Summary:**

Let's start off with the **main and first pairing. Semma**. Emma Nelson is new to the Harvey Highschool and it seems everyone wants to get to know her, including bad boy Sean Cameron..who never really takes interest in anybody... but she's different. She doesn't care about being the 'good girl' nor to be in the 'misfit crew' or the 'popular crowd'. Can he make her see she belongs with him and his crew? Or will she let the warnings of Sean Cameron get to her? Can love conquer all?

**Second pairing, Cranny&Janny.** Though Manny Santos seems as if she'd be in the misfit crew, she's actually in the popular crowd because of her boy friend Craig Mannings. But when her new founded best friend Emma starts having sparks with bad boy Sean, it leads Manny to get to know Sean's best friend more... Jay Hogart. Can he show her who she really is and who she should really be with? Him. But what about Craig?

**Last pairing, Spine&Lucia.** Spinner&Jane are the cutest misfit couple, they state the obvious and they'll never be apart, right? We hope so. Now for Lucas and Mia, Mia use to be part of the misfits but Lucas lost her a year ago to the 'popular' crowd. Can he get her back?

**Not so important pairing Crellie. **Craig seems to be taking an interest in a misfit girl, even though that's 'forbidden' and he does have a girl friend named Manny. But he can't help but want this Ellie Nash, Jessie's girl.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, but DO wish I owned Degrassi or any of the lyrics I put in this story, but I do not. After each chapter I will be sure to give credit to what the song is and who owns it.

**Chapter 1: Back to school again! **

**Song: Back to school**

**By: Grease 2**

Emma Nelson was almost seventeen years old, she was at her senior year and couldn't be more excited. Well actually, she was a bit nervous. She was at a new high school now. Harvey High school.

As she wore a jean skirt and a tight white tank top, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair and began her way up the parking lot of the school. That's when this beautiful musical began, random students starting dancing and singing...

_All: Spending my vacation in the summer sun,_

_Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun._

_Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -_

_Suddenly it got to be September First._

As Emma Nelson passed a crowd of dancers, she bumped into a group "Sorry" she mutters and went around them as they eyed her. Lets call this the 'popular crowd'. Where most of the popular rich kids and cheerleaders were a part of the group.

_All: Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free._

_Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole._

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;_

_I'm gonna be there 'til then..._

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!_

As the music went on Emma kept walking around the school's lawn and passing more and more teenagers until she pumped into a brunette who giggled at her.

"Your new aren't you?" she asked while putting hands on her hips and the blonde bit her lower lip a bit embarressed

"Is it that obvious?" Emma joked and the brunette laughed again as she took Emma's arm and guided her around the school

"I think I'm the third person you pumped into" The brunette teased and Emma looked at her to join the laughter until once **again **she bumped into someone.

That someone was about to glare as he walked with his crew. Wow. He was gergous. He had long charming hair and pierced blue eyes and a body to die for. When he went to glare at Emma for pumping into him, he couldn't help but stare.

The brunette with Emma looked between the two and smirked, Emma was about to apoligise to him before one of his friends pushed him forward "Dude" his friend said "You have GOT to see the new freshmans" and they were gone.

"And that'd be your forth..." teased the brunette in Emma's ear who watched the guy leave.

"Who was that?" Emma asked and noticed the guy look over his shoulder at her before he was out of sight, he was wondering who she was too.

"Sean Cameron. Don't worry about it" Manny insists "I'm Manny Santos" she introduced and Emma smiled back

"Emma Nelson" she greets. Students and teachers danced by them as they made their way into the school

_All: I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;_

_I'm gonna be there 'til then..._

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school ... again!!_

"This is your locker" Manny explained to Emma as they finally found B32.

"Great" Emma insists while getting her combination and putting the numbers in.

"If you want..." drifts Manny "I sit near the front of the school at lunch. Meet me?" she asks politely and Emma was beginning to see a beautiful friendship

"Yeah, no problem" she insists

"Great" Manny said back and gasped happily "Hey, maybe we have classes together" she says

"Maybe **we **have classes together" another voice comes in and wraps an arm around Emma.

"Mmmm fresh meet" another voice says and Emma looked to the guy with an arm wrapped around her, he had carmel skin and was tall with black hair. The guy that just spoke had blonde hair and was tallish.

"Leave her alone" Manny huffed, rolling her brown eyes as Emma shrugged the guys arm off her

"I'm Jimmy" the guy greeted and took his arm off her

"Emma..." she drifts oddly.

"Well Emma welcome to Harvey high" said a guy who came over with a friend and then wrapped arms around Manny

"Thanks" Emma declared, he was at least friendly and didn't put his hands all over her. Emma snuck a glare at Jimmy.

"This is my boy friend Craig" Manny smiled brightly as he smiled back at her and she pointed to the guys infront of Emma "Again, that's Jimmy, and that's Peter and Sav"

"And I'm Holly J" a girl with red hair came over and crossed her arms and seemed to be sizing Emma up and down.

"Um..hi" Emma greets slowly and then looked to the girl in the red head's shadow

"Mia" the girl greeted with a smile

"Hey" Emma greeted with a smile back

"Emma, would you like a tour around the school?" Peter asked while rubbing his hands together.

"I'm fine thanks" Emma insists and he frowned deeply as Manny shared a laugh with Craig. Rejected!

And that's when the bell rang.

"I actually have English right now" Emma announced and Mia's eyes lit up.

"Oh me too, you want me to show you where is it? Cause I can do that" she insists and Emma would of said the same thing. This Holly J girl seemed to tie a short leesh on Mia

"Hmph, okay sounds great" Emma declared and the girl nodded as Manny gave Emma a smile and wave as she left.

"Bye babe" Sav said while kissing Mia and leaving

"Bye" Mia waved and walked away with Emma "so where are you from?" she asked Emma

"No where specail. My dad just got a better job here" Emma explains

"Oh really? What is he?" she asked

"A cop" Emma answered and Mia smiled a little

"Uh oh. Pig as a father" she teased playfully and Emma laughed softly

"It's alright, it's not like I get into trouble. He's not in my business or anything" she confirms

"Oh. That's great then. . . but let me just tell you something" Mia informs "This is Harvey High. Someones likely to get in trouble at least once a month" she admits

"Can't wait" Emma said under her breath.


	2. Meet the Misfits

Before I start my next chapter I'd like to give a word to **ESLgirl **who had reviewed my story. One, don't ever threaten me. Two, Did it not say in the first chapter that I'm giving _credit _to the songs I took? Do you know what credit is? It's letting everyone know it's not my work and I'm showing who it rightfully belongs to. Keep reviewing my work too if you want, I won't reply to you anymore though. Your just a bug in my ear. Also, report me if you want, I've reported you. Anyways, thanks to the other kind reviewers. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: Like Romeo & Juliet

"Here, you can sit beside me" Mia smiled to Emma as they walked into the English class.

"Oh lala" were some voices.

"Ugh" Mia gritted her teeth and looked to Emma "**try **to ignore them"

"Hmph" Emma laughed softly and looked to whom the voice belonged to. Some guy with a crew that happened to have Sean Cameron in it.. the guy she bumped into earlier.

"Are you going to introduce us?" some other guy asked and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Emma this is Spinner, Lucas, Jay and Sean" she introduced but didn't even look at them.

Emma just gave a small smile and was a little embarressed to look at Sean who happened to sit behind her.

"How do you like our hell hole?" joked Spinner.

"Very nice Gavin" said the teacher up front "Lack of spirit for this school I see" she insists

"Your very right Miss Kwan" Spinner called back and the guys laughed.

"By the way. Jay? Sean? Did you do last weeks project?" Miss Kwan asked as she walked over to the group in the back

"Um.. my dog, ate it?" Jay lied while hiding a laugh that Lucas couldn't seem to hold in

"What he said" Sean's husky voice behind Emma spoke.

"I give up on you two" breaths Miss Kwan "How is it so hard to do a project on Romeo and Juliet? Do you even know who they are?" she questions

Silence.

"No" Sean admits and Emma hid her smirk

"nope" Jay also admitted and Miss Kwan scoffed, no hope!

"They were enimies yet lovers. Their parents hated another. They didn't care if they were forbidden, they died for another" Emma explained and Mia raised an eyebrow

"Poetic" Lucas taunted while rubbing his hands and smirking as Miss Kwan looked impressed

"Very romantic" Spinner mocks in a girl tone and Mia narrowed her eyes

"Jerk" she said

"You could learn a lot from this new girl" Miss Kwan told Jay and Sean.

Jay just ignored and played with the pencil in his hands, Sean glanced at the back of Emma's blonde head

"What do you say?" Lucas said to Emma "Wanna give me a lesson new girl?" he smirked seductively and Emma rolled her eyes to Mia

"Not in a lifetime" she said and Mia laughed harder.

Lucas glared at Mia "I wouldn't be laughing Miss Mia... there was a time we taught another everything" he said in her ear.

"Lucas" Mia whispered and huffed at the same time as she inched away from him.

Yeah. The two use to go out. They had a harsh break up and she went to the popular crowd.

Ever since then though, no matter how many girl friends Lucas had, he wouldn't give up on Mia.

"Okay" Miss Kwan said from her desk "Everyone from the 1st and 2nd road, come get the assignments for today" some students stood and went over.

That meant Emma and Sean since they were in the same row.

Sean walked to fast and almost knocked her over until he caught her in his arms and she blew her hair out of her face as he smirked adorably.

"Second time today" Sean teased playfully, he still had his hands on her hips

"..about that-" Emma was cut off

"It's fine, I didn't mind" Sean insists as she tried to hide the blush

"Good. Besides.. it was **you **bumping into **me **this time" Emma teased him back and walked to the front.

Sean stood there with a silly grin until following her up there

"So how do you like our school so far?" he asked and she looked back at him with a shrug

"It's okay" she says "Some assholes, pervs.." she drifts and Sean thought she was talking about his friends

"Lucas can be an asshole but he's a cool guy in the end. Spinners just all jokes. Jay **is **an asshole but he's not a bad guy to have on your side" joked Sean.

"Well.. you are who you hang out with" Emma smirked and he nodded

"Yeah" he then recalled what she just said "Oh wait, did you just call me an asshole?" he asked.

Emma just giggled and got her assignment as she walked around him and went back to her seat.

Sean raised an eyebrow, well he usually didn't do this. But he was really interested in this girl. She was different and even though he was the bad boy, there was something irresistable about having this good girl.

She had the perfect everything. Perfect hair, smile, body... God... he really liked this girl already.


	3. Let's Bowl Tonight

**DegrassixxSEMMA- I will definatly keep going. For now, haha. **

**KB Kerns- Hahaha, I agree, I'd watch it if it were a show too. Thanks for the review!**

**cassieburleson-Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me, keep reading and enjoying! **

**XoPri24- thankyou, and thanks for keep reviewing. Keeps me happy with the fact someones interested and reading.**

**Pylea- I am in looovee with Grease 2, I sometimes think it's better than the first one. Thanks for the reading!**

**seanjay13-Thankyou for agreeing with me, your a good friend and reviewer. Aha. **

CHAPTER 3:

"Hello Emma Nelson." Craig greeted Emma by her locker and she turned to see him and Manny.

"Oh uh hey guys." she smiled, not expecting them. It was the end of the day and it was a Friday...

"Are you by any chance free tonight?" Manny asked her.

"Please say yes." a voice said and Emma turned to Jimmy who had Peter, Sav and Mia trailing behind him.

"I am" Emma told Manny.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed

"We have plans." Mia insists and Emma looked around.

"What plans?" she questions and they all smirked.

"Do you _bowl_, Emma Nelson?" Craig asked.

BOWLING ALLEY.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Emma muttered and Manny giggled sitting beside her.

It was around 5 o clock. Manny told Emma this is what they did before going out for the real fun. Emma couldn't wait for that 'real fun'.

"You don't have to play, most of us just sit and watch the guys." Manny insists as they gazed at the guys getting ready for their 'game'.

"Sounds exciting." a voice said and the girls turned to see a red head and in came the misfits.

"Great. Look who's here." Manny muttered as the red head made her way over.

"I always loved seeing guys making their girl friends sit and watch them like puppies" the girl taunted

"Shut it Nash" Manny warned through gritted teeth.

"So who are you? Jimmy's new girl friend now?" the girl asked Emma who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Emma meet Ellie, she's the bug in my ear." Manny says.

"Guys, I got us some pop and chips" Mia announced as Ellie flipped her hair and left the girls at the booth infront of their boys' lane.

Mia then saw Ellie walk back to another lane, with Lucas, Sean and all those guys. Her breath stopped and Emma noticed her sit stiffly and snuck a glance at Lucas from a far.

"So um... what's with you and Lucas?" Emma asked Mia.

"Lucas? What? Why- what do you mean?" Mia stuttered and couldn't get her act together as Manny giggled.

"You know what, I can take a hint. Subject dropped" Emma joked and she scoffed.

"He's just... he's an ex." Mia confirms.

"Oh. I thought you guys hated them with a passion though?" Emma asked.

"I don't. I mean we don't, no we do." Mia said, correcting herself. "Ugh, it's just complicated. I'm dating Sav now, me and Lucas are over" she states and swallowed hard.

"That doesn't always mean it's over, Mia" teased Manny and Emma sipped her drink with a smirk until more people came over.

"Hello ladies" Spinner greeted, leaning on the booth.

"Great" Mia huffs when Lucas, Jay, Ellie and Sean followed behind. Emma had different thoughts though.

"**You **bowl?" Emma asked playfully to Sean who smirked at her and stole one of her chips.

"Imagine that" he teased.

"He won't play infront of people though." Ellie admitted.

"Secret?" Sean asks Emma who nods and he leaned a bit closer to her "I'm not that good." he joked and Emma smiled. She could kind of see that. He didn't look the bowling type.

"I heard that" Manny joked to Sean. So much for 'secret'. OH well, no big deal.

"You might not be good, but I'm great" Jay insists and Manny looked at him with a devilish grin

"Oh Mr Cocky" she taunts and he eyes her to then smirk.

"Oh Mrs.Manning" he shot back and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"I go by Manny Santos." she confirms.

"Well Manny Santos, I enjoyed your lecture on plastic surgery today." he said and she hid her blush.

"You were in class for like 5 minutes." she recalls. Jay and her shared a look and didn't even notice Craig watching them.

"Doesn't stop me from noticing a beautiful girl like you." Jay told her. Now she was really blushing.

"Take it down a notch Jay" Sean warned while still standing by Emma. The jocks were keeping an eye on Jay knowing Jay liked his fights...and girls. But Sean wasn't in the mood to fight, specailly infront of Emma.

"Hey Hogart, why don't you stay away from my girl friend?" Craig asked as he came over and put a possesive arm around Manny.

"Hey, tell you girl friend to stay away from me." Jay said in defense and she gasped

"Hey, I did not go to you!" she exclaimed and he smirked walking passed her.

"It's future reference. Your going to be coming around a lot after this, to see me that is." he insists and Manny couldn't hide her grin and Craig grit his teeth, Jay looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll do a strike for you, Manny Santos"

"Jackass." Craig said but Manny was thinking oppisite.

"hmph, bye." Sean said to Emma knowing he had to go.

"See yeah..." Emma says and watched him go. Mia eyed her from across the table until Jimmy jumped up on the table and started singing...

_**Jimmy**__: Come on everybody, gather round._

_I'm gonna show you how to knock 'em down._

_When i'm on the ball, i'm the number one._

_And i'm gonna show you how it's done._

As if one cue, a bunch of other kids and teenagers came into the bowling place and started dancing and singing around the misfits and populars. Emma sat in a booth with Manny and Mia again as they watched this go on like every day.

**All:** _Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll._

_Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road._

**Girls:**_ Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll._

_We're sittin' on a bomb that's about to explode._

The girls laughed together as Craig pulled Manny up to his lane to watch him hit a strike. Jay laughed with the misfits when Craig didn't even knock one down. Craig glared harshly at Jay as Sav, Jimmy and Peter popped behind him and sang to the mifits...

**All:** _We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_If you're lookin' for a fight, then the time is right._

_**Jimmy:**__ We're gonna wipe the floor with you tonight._

Maybe Sean minded playing, but he didn't mind shoving Jimmy when the guy sang rudeness in front of his face. He grabbed his collar and Jimmy's eyes widen. Emma and Mia walked passed them, making Sean let go not wanting to look like some bully. Jimmy and Sean were split a part from more dancers who danced to the song and also bowled at the same time.

_All: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl._

_We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!_

At this point, Jay was up at his lane and Manny couldn't help but to look over and blushed madly when he caught her looking. He sent her his famous smirks and got ready to bowl as he locked eyes with her and sang out loud.

_**Jay: **__hey Sant-o's, take a look over here,_

_I'm your kingpin, honey, and i'm gettin' in gear!_

Mia laughed with Emma and yelped when Sav pulled her to him and danced with her, she was then twirled and almost lost balance until someone caught her. She laughed until she looked up and saw Lucas. Lucas just chuckled when she pushed herself off him and walked away. She walked by a couple on another lane who were also singing like lovebirds...

_**Couple:**__ Hey johnny, johnny, go bowl that strike,_

_And i just might be your baby tonight!_

_**All: **__Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll._

_Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road._

_Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll._

_'cause the stakes are high, and the winner takes all!_

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_Don't get sore when you lose tonight,_

_We're gonna show you how to do it right._

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl..._

That night it was only Emma and Sean who didn't sing. They were to worried that if they sung... feeling would come out and secrets would pour out. They locked eyes as the song ended and the populars wanted to go. The misfits shared glares with most of the popular boys but Sean kept his eyes on Emma. Emma looked down seeing she had to go since she **did **come with the 'populars'. She walked away and Sean watched until she was out of sight.

Well this was just the beginning...

.


End file.
